The present invention relates to bag dispensing systems, and more particularly to a system for singularly dispensing bags from a storage unit.
Plastic bags are widely utilized on the consumer level, particularly for food and related products. However, plastic bags present problems when dispensed from their own packaging. Plastic bags tend to be slippery to the touch, and are generally hard to handle until loaded. There is generally little friction between the walls of adjacent bags, making individual bags difficult to maneuver and control when several are stacked together.
A need has arisen for a bag storage and dispensing system that is quick and easy to use as well as inexpensive to manufacture. A need has further arisen for a dispensing system that is formed directly from the packaging for plastic bags, requiring little set-up and no assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for storing and dispensing bags wherein the bags each have a top and bottom, and an aperture disposed adjacent the bag top includes a container having a top panel, a bottom panel, first and second side panels, and first and second end panels. Structure is disposed within the container and attached to the top and bottom panels, and is adapted to pass through the bag apertures for retaining the bags within the container. The container includes an aperture to permit removal of bags from the container through the aperture.